


subscribed

by jendeukie



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gaming, Happy Ending, Multimedia, Mutual Pining, Social Media, YouTube, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jendeukie/pseuds/jendeukie
Summary: Jennie is a vlogger and lifestyle youtuber, Lisa has a gaming channel and tumblr ships it.





	subscribed

**Author's Note:**

> so.. i should stop getting new ideas.
> 
> this is just lighthearted fluff and the chapters are going to be pretty short, just something to read when you’re tired of all the angst of my other fics ahah
> 
> i hope you all enjoy.
> 
> (also this is a monster to edit why did i decide to write this)
> 
> (also to whoever is following my other fics: i’ll update them soon, i swear)
> 
> EDIT: I have now inserted multimedia into the fic even though they won't be in every chapter as it takes me a lot of time to create them. I have not changed anything in the chapter (apart from some typos) so it all should be the same!
> 
> come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jendeukiesss)

  
The video starts with a panoramic shot of a large maze from above. The sun is setting and combined with all the green of the maze it creates a quite beautiful and scenic image.

That is until the person holding the camera zooms in on something that resembles a dot from above, but, looking closely, it’s a person. A purple haired person, sitting on the ground, fake-crying in the middle of the maze. The person behind the camera chuckles.

The scene shifts to a montage of a brown haired girl: smiling brightly, crying, walking and finally jumping in front of a monument. Then, the writing ‘jendeukie’ in a corsive font appears, surrounded by a circle.

The scene shifts again, and this time the brown haired girl is in front of the camera, seemingly holding it with her hands, clad in her black pajamas and barefaced.

“Hello my lovelies,” Jennie smiles, “and welcome to another vlog! Today is day seven of our trip to Jeju and sadly the last day of our trip. Let’s go see if Jisoo-unnie is awake.”

Jennie keeps filming her own face as she walks around her room, until she reaches the communicating door between the two rooms and opens it, appearing in a room similar to the one she just left.

The scene shifts to someone sleeping soundly in the bed, the same purple haired girl who was in the maze in the intro of the video. Jennie doesn’t think twice before throwing herself on her, camera filming the whole process.

“Ouch,” Jisoo whines.

“Shut up, I’m not even that heavy,” Jennie laughs, settling next to Jisoo, who’s yawning after being rudely woken up.

“You are.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am no.. anyways,” Jennie smiles, “have you packed yet?”

Jisoo nods, “Got everything done yesterday night, what about you?”

“I still have a few things laying around,” Jennie replies, “but most importantly, are you ready for what we’re doing today?”

“What are we doing today?” Jisoo asks, yawning again.

“We’re gonna go to the maze, yay!” Jennie exclaims.

Jisoo huffs, “You know I hate that place, when we went there last time I got stuck in there for like two hours.”

Jennie laughs, “That’d be entertaining.”

“Sure it would be,” Jisoo retorts, “just me, crying for two hours straight. Probably dying of hunger in a maze. Quality content right there.”

Jennie stands up from the bed, making it so that Jisoo is still in the frame, “Anyways, go get ready, you lazy-ass, we’ve got a long day ahead of us.”

 

***

“I’m so tired I could sleep for the rest of my life,” Jisoo laments as she rests her neck against the seat behind her.

“Isn’t that what you always do?” Jennie chuckles, laptop opened on her lap as she checks the comments on her newest video.

“When will you start respecting me?” Jisoo sighs.

“When you will earn my respect,” Jennie is quick to answer.

“Anyways, I’m thinking of my next video..” Jisoo starts, and Jennie tunes her out.

Jisoo has a successful cooking channel, it’s named JisooCooks and it counts about 700,000 subscribers. Jennie suspects that it’s because of her beauty, but Jisoo insists that it’s because people laugh at her terrible cooking and at her accent when she speaks english.

And Jennie would normally listen to her friend when she speaks, but right now she’s too focused on reading the comments to pay her attention.

“So.. maybe I could fuck up pancakes this time, what do you think?” Jisoo asks, turning to look at her expectedly, “..and you’re not listening to me.”

“Do we know someone named Lisa?” Jennie asks, instead.

“Lisa?” Jisoo says, “no, it doesn’t ring a bell, why?”

“My subscribers keep talking about this Lisa person,” Jennie explains, “in like every video of mine there’s at least ten comments about her.. and I was just wondering who she was, that’s all.”

“Mmh.. let me think..” Jisoo says, turning to look out of the window of the cab they’re currently in, “there’s this girl named Lisa on youtube, now that I think of it.”

“What’s her username? I’ll look her up,” Jennie asks.

“I think it’s LisaPlays or something?” Jisoo shrugs, “I don’t know, I’m not that sure, but I think she’s friends with Chae.”

“Chaeyoung? Park?” Jennie asks, “your friend from uni who has a beauty channel?”

Jisoo nods, “Yeah, she was telling me about her new roommate about a year ago, I think.”

“And that roommate is Lisa?” Jennie asks.

Jisoo hums.

“Oh, I found her!” Jennie exclaims, “It’s LisaPlays, the name of the channel.”

“You should collab, if that’s what your subscribers want,” Jisoo suggests.

“Me? With a gaming channel?” Jennie asks, “and what could we do even do?”

Jisoo shrugs, “I’m sure you’ll find something.”

***

Jennie isn’t proud to say it, but she spends the whole night awake, on LisaPlays’ channel.

Turns out the girl is actually really funny, and Jennie has to hold in her laughter in order to not wake Jisoo up whenever she does one of those weird dances of hers whenever she wins.

But the dances are not the funniest parts of it all, the best thing is her commentary. Jennie is surprised when she watches a Q&A and finds out that she’s from Thailand, because she totally sounds like a native korean speaker.

Her commentary is witty and funny, and Jennie laughs so much that her stomach hurts.

But the girl isn’t just funny, Jennie finds out, Lisa is actually really pretty as well. With long, blond hair and dark brown eyes and a cute, little nose, she’s exactly Jennie’s type. Which is not helping.

When Jennie emerges from her room, she hasn’t had a wink of sleep, and she barges into the fridge.

“Are you oka.. Jesus!” Jisoo exclaims, “what’s happened to you?”

Jennie turns to glare at her.

“What do you want for breakfast, Miss Zombie?” Jisoo chuckles.

“Shut up,” Jennie huffs, “is it that noticeable?”

Jisoo nods, “You look like you haven’t slept in a century.”

Jennie shrugs, “Well, who cares? It’s not like I have anything to do today.”

“I was actually thinking of shooting that pancakes video, and you know that I’ll need you for a taste test,” Jisoo pouts.

“You know that you’ll burn them, what will there even be to taste?” Jennie retorts, opening the fridge and grabbing some milk.

She pours the milk in a bowl, and then adds cereals. She sits at the breakfast bar, right in front of Jisoo who’s eating her own milk and cereal.

“Why are you so mean?” Jisoo wonders, “and my viewers like your annoyed face when I feed you ruined food.”

“You’re all so annoying,” Jennie comments, but she’s hiding a fond smile.

“Shut up, you love it,” Jisoo retorts, “by the way, why do you look like you’re ready to eat humans?”

“I stayed up all night,” Jennie explains.

“That much I gathered,” Jisoo points out, “what were you doing?.”

“I checked out LisaPlays,” Jennie says, “she’s quite.. interesting.”

“…interesting,” Jisoo raises her chin and scans her, and Jennie feels quite judged, “what do you mean by that?”

“She’s funny,” Jennie explains, “whenever she loses she pulls these long faces and stares at the camera with a disappointed expression while Spoiler plays in the background,” Jennie laughs, “and when she wins she starts dancing these hilarious dances, like, there’s this one where she’s pretending to catch a star that just made my day and then-“

“Okay, so, she’s the funniest person you’ve ever seen,” Jisoo interrupts her, “and apart from that?”

“She’s cute.. I guess,” Jennie shrugs, standing up and placing her now empty bowl in the sink.

“You guess or you know?” Jisoo asks.

“I know,” Jennie sighs, “she’s so cute.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Jisoo inquires.

“I don’t know.. I’ll follow her on twitter and maybe email her about a collab?” Jennie tries.

***

****

***

**from:** jenniekim@gmail.com

**to:** lisamanoban@gmail.com

**subject:** collab

Hello Lisa,

My name is Kim Jennie and I’m a fellow youtuber. I make lifestyle videos and vlogs.

Recently I have noticed that quite a few of my subscribers are viewers of your videos as well, and I was thinking that we could maybe collab to make them happy?

I also found out that we both currently live in Seoul, so that would be easy to arrange. Let me know what you think.

Best regards,  
Jennie.

***

“Hello my wonderful subscribers, and welcome to another episode of Easy Recipes Fails!” Jisoo exclaims, “today we’re trying pancakes!”

The scene shifts to her logo, a badly drawn cake with ‘JisooCooks’ written on it, then it changes back to her face. Behind her, her kitchen can be seen, with the big fridge, white cupboards and a lot of ingredients on the table in front of her.

“So, this should be easy, I wonder how I can fuck it up,” Jisoo laughs, “Now.. for the ingredients…”

Jisoo begins listing all the ingredients required, while making funny faces as the names of the ingredients appear written at the bottom of the screen. She then proceeds to explain how to cook them, and tell her viewers an anecdote about how she always used to eat pancakes in the morning when she was in uni, along with ChaengBeauty.

She starts on the mixture and puts it all into a pan. While she waits, she films her roommate who’s currently on the couch.

“So, did you send the email?” Jisoo asks, once she notices that Jennie has finished typing and deleting something on her phone

Jennie nods, “I tried my best to be formal, but I don’t know if I succeeded.”

“Everyone,” Jisoo says, filming herself, “Jennie has something really exciting coming up, so look forward to it and subscribe to her if you haven’t already: she makes aesthetically pleasing videos about life. Oh, how could I forget, her channel name is ‘jendeukie’ which is a nickname I gave her back in high school and..”

“Shouldn’t you be in the kitchen right now?” Jennie interrupts her, “is that something burning that I smell?”

“Oh shit, I mean fuck, I mean..” Jisoo curses, running back into the kitchen.

As expected, her first pancake is completely black and ruined. Jisoo bursts out laughing as she turns off the gas and takes the pancake out of the pan.

“Well, everyone,” Jisoo concludes, “that was how to not make a pancake. If you want to see more of me failing at cooking, click subscribe and if you enjoyed this video thumb me up.. wait, that sounded wrong,” she chuckles, “don’t forget to check out Jennie and I’ll see you all next time!”

***

**LisaPlays** is live streaming now:

“So.. uhm.. hello everyone?” Lisa tries, a big smile on her face, “this is my first stream so bear with me because I really have no idea of what I’m going,” Lisa bursts out laughing, “someone just commented ‘you’re doing amazing, sweetie,’ that’s funny.”

The background is kind of dark and it just shows a couch in the background, and Lisa’s dedicated followers know that she’s currently in the studio.

“The game we’re playing today is Love Nikki!” Lisa explains, “it’s an app, which the creators kindly asked me to promote, where you can dress up anime girls! Let’s get it started!”

Lisa starts playing the game, providing her usual commentary, when suddenly her phone rings.

“Oh,” Lisa says, “sorry, I just got an email, I’ll check it out later.”

And she keeps playing the game, wondering just who could have sent her an email.

***

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments!
> 
> also follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jendeukiesss)


End file.
